


Day 12: Pillow Talk

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Pillow Talk, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Private Ortega wakes up in bed with Saraya DeMott, and the two have a bit of a chat afterwards.
Relationships: Courier/Private Ortega, Female Courier/Private Ortega
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 15





	Day 12: Pillow Talk

Private April Ortega let out a small yawn, as she gently stretched out in the hotel bed. The yawn quickly transformed into a grunt, as she felt and heard the pops and cracks from her knees and lower back. Slowly turning around, she found she wasn't the only one awake: lying on her side, a thin blanket the only thing covering her, was Saraya DeMott.

"Mmmm, morning babe." Ortega mumbled. "How long you been up for?"

"An hour, I think." Saraya admitted, a small smile on her face. "Honestly, I lost track of the time."

Private Ortega couldn't help but notice the hungry look in the Courier's eyes, as they trailed up and down Ortega's naked body. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or try and cover up a bit.

"You just laid there, staring?" Ortega stated, jokingly. "That sounds a bit creepy." 

"I can't help it, April. You're so beautiful, especially after what we did last night." Saraya admitted. "We must have woken everyone up, with how loud you were screaming."

A snarky comeback was primed and ready to fire but it quickly died on Ortega's lips, as Saraya's hand wandered over. The Courier's finger gently ran up from Ortega's knee up her leg, resting on her thigh, before making its way back down. It was the gentlest of touches, barely even touching, but to Ortega it felt like electricity was shooting across her body. The smile on Saraya's face grew wider and gained a touch of smugness to it, as she gave Ortega's thigh a tight squeeze. 

"Someone sounds like they're raring to go, huh?" Saraya chuckled. 

"You're such a bitch, Saraya." Ortega muttered, struggling to suppress the smile on her face. 

"That's why you love me though." Saraya fired back, before standing up and stretching. 

And Private Ortega had to admit, she was really loving what she was seeing. Seeing the yellow glow of the rising sun hitting Saraya's tanned skin, as she stretched her back...it was pretty damn hot. 

"I'm going to get some breakfast. Want any?"

"I'm fine, babe. I'll just rest here a bit, if that's okay."

"After last night?" Saraya grinned. "You earned some rest."


End file.
